A Revenge
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Junsu seorang CEO entertainment. Masa lalu yang buruk membuatnya ingin membalas dendam terhadap orang yang telah membuatnya sakit hati. Dengan di bantu oleh Jae Joong, orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya, ia membalaskan dendam pada Yoochun dan juga Jung Yunho. Tapi apakah misi balas dendam itu berhasil?


**Title: A Revenge**

 **Pairing: Yoosu, Yunjae**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author: Gladys M**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita hanya Fiction semata, Yunjae saling memiliki**

 **Warning: FF punya Gladys salah satu author di TVXQ Indonesia Forum yang tutup, pertama publish tahun 2007-2008, di YSP tahun 2011. Mungkin bagi sebagian Yunjae Shipper sudah tahu FF ini. FF ini di repost dari blog Yunjae Secret Page dan Yaoi indonesia (blog khusus another pairinng selain Yunjae). keduanya udah tutup blog nya karena admin nya meninggal dunia ( cheerfulbella dan hancheonsa) keduanya menyukai Yunjae dan author yang berbakat. hancheonsa dengan bias Yunho, dan cherfulbella bias Jae Joong. FF ini banyak typo, karena tidak saya edit. saya membiarkan ff ini apa adanya.**

Summarry: Junsu seorang CEO entertainment. Masa lalu yang buruk membuatnya ingin membalas dendam terhadap orang yang telah membuatnya sakit hati. Dengan di bantu oleh Jae Joong, orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya, ia membalaskan dendam pada Yoochun dan juga Jung Yunho. Tapi apakah misi balas dendam itu berhasil?

Dosa..

Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menghindarinya..

Sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan oleh manusia setiap harinya..

Di Dunia yang penuh dengan tipuan ini..

Kalian tahu..

Mereka selalu berteriak meminta sebuah kebenaran..

Sebuah kejujuran, keadilan..

Tapi apa..

Mereka sendiri selalu bersembunyi..

Bersembunyi dalam topeng..

Topeng yang bernama kebohongan..

Topeng yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan DOSA..

Kapankah dunia ini akan bersih dari DOSA

Kamar itu tampak remang.. Hanya cahaya dari perapian saja yang menyinari kamar itu.. Tampak seorang pemuda berulang-ulang mengubah posisi tidurnya.. Tampaknya dia sedang memimpikan hal yang buruk..

 _Segerombolan anak mengerumuninya mereka membentuk lingkarang dengan dia duduk di tengah, dalam lingkaran anak itu.. Mereka terus berteriak padanya "Anak sial.. Anak sial.. Anak sial.."_

 _"_ _Tidak aku bukan anak sial!"dia menutup kedua kupingnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tetapi suara itu tetap terdengar.. Dia ingin menghentikan suara itu tetapi dia tidak bis.a. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya..Dia hanya bisa menangis, meminta mereka untuk berhenti berteriak._

 _Anak sial.. Anak sial.. Anak sial.._

 _Tidak!_

 _Anak sial.. Anak sial.. Anak sial.._

"Tidak!" pemuda itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia duduk ditempat tidurnya.. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.. Nafasnya terengah-engah.. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya..

Sampai kapan mimpi itu akan menghantui dirinya?.. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban akan hal itu.. Mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya selama 12 tahun.. Tak pernah sekalipun dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.. Setiap malam dia selalu memimpikan saat itu.. Saat dia selalu merasakan sebuah penderitaan.. Saat dia selalu dihina dan dipandang remeh oleh semua orang.. Saat semua orang menganggapnya sebagai seorang sampah.. Saat dia masih merupakan seorang anak lemah yang bernama Kim Junsu..

Yah, sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Dia bukanlah Kim Junsu lagi.. Kim Junsu yang lemah dan tak berdaya.. Kim Junsu yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang dia adalah Xiah.. Ya, Xiah, Junsu telah mati di dalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah hidup lagi.. Sekarang hanya ada Xiah yang kuat.. Bukan Junsu yang lemah..

Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengganggunya atau menghinanya.. Mereka semua takut padanya.. Karena apa?.. Tentu saja karena uang yang dimilikinya.. Saat dia berusia 16 tahun pengacara orang tuanya datang padanya dan dari situ dia mengetahui dia memiliki sejumlah warisan dalam jumlah yang banyak. .Ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses.. Dan sekarang perusahaan ayahnya menjadi miliknya.. Sejak saat itu semua hormat padanya.. Tak ada lagi yang menghinanya, menjauhinya.. Sekarang semuanya mendekatinya, berusaha menarik simpatinya..

Lucu bukan, perlakuan mereka bisa berubah seperti itu.. Itulah manusia, manusia selalu dibutakan oleh harta dan kekuasaan.. Siapa yang memiliki kedua itu akan disembah layaknya seorang dewa.. Seorang dewa yang bisa mengendalikan semuanya.. Mereka akan selalu mengikuti dewa itu seperti seorang anjing mengikuti tuannya..

Orang-orang yang hanya mengenal dirinya sekarang selalu merasa iri padanya.. Karena dia memliki semua yang dia inginkan.. Memiliki apa yang diinginkan orang lain tetapi mereka tidak dapat menggapainya.. Karena mereka tidak memilki uang seperti dirinya..

Tapi mereka salah.. Dia tidak bahagia sama sekali.. Dia tetap menderita.. Seperti yang dia rasakan dulu.. Dia menderita melihat perlakuan semua orang padanya.. Karena dia tahu.. Mereka baik padanya hanya karena harta dan kekuasaan miliknya.. Bukan karena mereka tulus menyayanginya, atau bahkan mencintainya.. mereka hanya melihatnya sebagai tambang emas jika merea bisa dekat dengannya.. Dan tentu saja satu alasan dia tidak bisa bahagia.. yaitu dia belum membalaskan dendamnya..

Dia harus membalaskan dendamnya jika dia ingin hidup bahagia.. Dia harus membalas mereka semua jika dia mau mimpi itu hilang dari pikirannya.. jika dia ingin masa lalunya itu tidak menghantuinya lagi.. Jika dia ingin beban dopundaknya terangkat..

Dia harus membalaskan dendamnya ini pada orang yang telah membuat hidupnya menderita.. Dia harus membuat mereka merasakan penderitaan.. Sama seperti penderitaan yang selama ini telah mereka berikan padanya..

Dia akan menghapus senyum di wajah mereka.. Menghapus kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan padanya..

"Xiah, kamu kenapa?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda berteriak dari depan pintu kamarnya.. Suara itu penuh dengan nada kecemasan..

"Uh.. Tidak.. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk.. Masuklah" terangnya, mengelap keringat pada dahinya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya..

Pemuda yang tadi diluar itu masuk ke dalam dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh kecemasan.. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di ruangan itu.. Dan terus memandang lekat dirinya.. Sepertinya dia masih cemas..

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Bukannya aku selalu begini setiap harinya?"

Jaejung menganggukkan kepalanya.. Tentu saja dia tahu Xiah selalu begini setiap malam.. Jaejung adalah teman baiknya saat dia tinggal di panti asuhan itu.. Hanya Jaejunglah temannya, hanya jaejunglah yang menjadi temannya dengan perasaan yang tulus.. Selain Jaejung dia tidak memiliki teman yang lain.. Sehingga saat Xiah mengetahui akan warisannya dia mengajak Jaejung ikut bersamanya.. Dan tentu saja Jaejung menyetujuinya..

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku" Jaejung menatap Xiah dan Xiah menganggukkan kepalanya.. Melihat reaksi itu Jaejung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar itu menuju kembali ke kamarnya..

"Jaejung" Xiah menoleh ke arah pemuda cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jaejung bertanya padanya sambil memainkan bolpoin yang ada ditangannya..

"Aku ingin kamu mengontrak dia agar menjadi artis di perusahaan kita" kata Xiah mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi yang terdapat di bagian ujung ruangan itu..

 _Tunggulah aku akan membuatmu tak dapat tersenyum seperti itu lagi.._

Jaejung melihat kearah pandangan mata Xiah tertuju. Dia tahu artis itu, artis itu sedang naik daun sekarang.. "Baiklah. Aku akan melaksanakannya" Kata Jaejung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil telepon dan melakukan panggilan..

"Maaf apakah anda sudah memiliki janji" Tanya seorang pelayan saat seorang pria masuk..

"Ya, saya memiliki janji dengan orang dari JS entertainment" kata pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu. Laki-laki itu tampak bijaksana dan berwibawa.. membuat para pelayan yang berada disana terpesona..

Pria itu menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum.. _Pesonaku memang tidak bisa dipungkiri.._

"Oh, silahkan ikuti saya" kata pelayan itu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang VIP café itu..

Yunho mengamati sekeliling saat dia berjalan menyusuri ruangan café itu.. Dia belum pernah ke sini.. Tampaknya ini merupakan café elit.. Hal itu bisa terlihat dari lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding ruangan dan juga desain ruangan café ini.

"Silahkan" pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil membukakan pintu ruangan itu.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran lumayan besar itu.. Dia melihat seseorang telah menantinya di dalam. Orang itu tampak sedang mengamati file-file yang terdapat ditangannya..

Dia mengamati pemuda itu.. _Sangat cantik.._ Dengan kulit yang berwarna putih pucat, mata yang bulat, hidung yang mancung dan juga bibir yang merah seperti Cherry.. Dia hampir saja meragukan bahwa orang yang di dalam itu merupakan seorang laki-laki kalau saja dia tidak meihat laki-laki itu menggunakan kemeja putih dilapisi oleh jas berwarna hitam..

"Hai, Saya sudah lama menunggu anda" Pemuda bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Saya Kim Jaejung, General Manager dari JS entertainment" kata Pemuda bernama Jaejung itu ketika dia membalas uluran tangannya.

"Saya Jung Yunho" Yunho berkata sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.. berharap bahwa pemuda itu terpesona padanya.. Karena dia lumayan tertarik pada pemuda yang berada di depannya ini..

"Baiklah , mari kita mulai berbicara tentang pekerjaan" Kata Jaejung pada Yunho sambil mengisyaratkan Yunho agar ikut duduk dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi sebaiknya anda memanggil saya Yunho saja, agar tidak terlalu formal" Yunho mengambil posisi tepat di seberang Jaejung. Dia menatap pemuda di depannya sambil terus tersenyum.. Tetapi pemuda di depannya itu sama sekali tidak balas tersenyum..

"Maaf, tapi memang sekarang kita berada dalam suasana formal. Karena kita sedang berbicara tentang pekerjaan" kata Jaejung dengan wajah yang tenang. Kembali mengamati file yang berada di tangannya..

Yunho mendesah "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa maumu?" Tanya Yunho lagi.. Dia heran ada yang tidak tertarik pada pesonanya..

"Saya ingin Micky Yuchon bekerja di perusahaan kami" kata Jaejung memisahkan pandangannya dari file yang berada di tangannya dan menatap ke arah Yunho..

Xiah duduk menghadap kaca besar yang terdapat dalam ruang kerjanya itu.. Dia sedang merasa senang saat ini.. Dia senang karena sebentar lagi dia bisa balas dendam.. Membalaskan dendam yang sudah lama menghantuinya selama ini..

Dia menatap pemandangan yang berada diluar.. Dari kaca itu dia bisa melihat keadaan kota di luar sana.. Karena ruangannya terletak di lantai 20 perusahaanya.. Tampak bangunan-bangunan bertebaran dimana-mana, mobil-mobil dan manusia berlalu lalang.. Semua tampak kecil dimatanya.. Seakan bisa digenggamnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.. Dia menyukai perasaan seperti ini.. Perasaan seolah-olah dia bisa menguasai Dunia ini dengan tangannya.. Mempermainkan para manusia yang tinggal di dalamnya.. Manusia yang tinggal dalam dunia yang dia benci.. Dunia yang penuh tipuan ini.. Dunia yang membuatnya menderita selama ini..

Jaejung dan kepala pemilik panti asuhan yang ditempatinya dulu selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus melihat dunia ini dari sisi yang berbeda.. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa dunia ini penuh dengan cinta.. Cinta kasih pada orang lain..

Cinta.. Benarkah itu? Dia sendiri juga tidak mengetahuinya.. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui apa sebenarnya cinta itu.. Apa wujud cinta.. Dia tidak tahu mengapa semua orang selalu mengatakan cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah.. Sesuatu yang membuat dirimu bahagia.. Yang dia tahu cinta hanyalah tipuan.. Manusia selalu mengatakan mereka saling mencintai, akan tetapi pada kenyataannya hal itu hanya membuat mereka menderita.. Menderita dan terluka sangat dalam.. Membuat mereka menangis dan menangis.. Bahkan ada yang menghilangkan nyawa mereka sendiri demi sesuatu yang disebut cinta itu..

Lihat.. Cinta tidaklah indah.. Cinta itu menyiksa kita..

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya membuyarkan pikirannya..

"Masuk"

"Xiah"..

"Ada apa Jaejung?" Xiah tidak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara.. Dia sudah terlalu mengenal baik suara Jaejung..

"Aku berhasil membuatnya setuju untuk bekerja disini" Jaejung berjalan mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di depan meja kerja atasannya itu..

"Bagus" Xiah tersenyum.. Senyum yang tampak dingin di mata Jaejung.. Karena dia bisa melihat bibir itu tersenyum, tetapi tidak dengan matanya.. Matanya tampak kosong.. Tidak ada kebahagiaan disana..

Tetapi dia sudah terbiasa melihat senyum itu.. Bahkan terlalu biasa, sampai-sampai terkadang dia menganggap begitulah cara Xiah tersenyum..

Hanya sekali saja dia pernah melihat Xiah.. Tidak.. Junsu tersenyum dengan setulus hati.. Ketika pertama kalinya pemilik panti asuhan mereka memberikannya sebuah bola sepak dan mengajarinya cara bermain sepak bola.. Yah itulah pertama kalinya dan sekaligus terakhir kalinya dia melihat Junsu tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati.. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia melihat sinar bahagia dimata Junsu ketika tersenyum..

Terkadang dia berdoa agar dia dapat melihat senyum itu lagi.. Senyum yang sangat indah itu.. Jaejung tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum Junsu saat itu.. Walaupun dia tidak yakin dia akan melihat senyum itu lagi..

"Kapan dia akan kontrak dengannya akan mulai berlaku?" pertanyaan Xiah membuat Jaejung kembali pada kenyataan..

"Besok dia akan datang dan bertemu secara langsung denganmu"

"Baiklah.. Aku sudah tidak sabar" kata Xiah.

Perkataan Xiah itu membuat Jaejung merasa heran.. Mengapa Xiah sangat antusias terhadap artis ini.. Dia tidak pernah melihat Xiah tertarik pada artis seperti ini.. Apa membuatnya sangat tertarik?..

"Hai, perkenalkan saya adalah Xiah pemilik dari JS entertainment.." Xiah berdiri dari tempat duduknya itu.. Dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum..

Hal yang membuat Jaejung terdiam karena kaget.. kaget Karena melihat senyum Junsu.. Senyum bukan senyum dingin yang biasa dilihatnya.. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain.. Dia bisa melihat ada rasa sedih dan kekecewaan disana..

"Hai, Saya Park Yuchon, atau biasa dikenal sebagai Micky Yuchon.." kata Yuchon sambil balas tersenyum.. Dia terus memerhatikan wajah Xiah.. Seakan-akan da sesuatu disana..

"Saya Jung Yunho, manager dari Micky Yuchon" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan Yuchon melepaskan jabat tangannya dari Xiah..

"Saya tahu" jawab Xiah dengan dingin dan tidak membalas uluran tangan Yunho. Yunho pun menarik tangannya kembali sambil tersenyum paksa.. Apakah dia sudah kehilangan pesona dirinya.. Kemarin Jaejung sekarang Xiah..

"Baiklah Park Yuchon.. Saya ingin anda menanda tangani kontrak ini.." Xiah menyodorkannya kertas berisi kontrak yang harus di tanda tangani.. "Bacalah dulu.."

Tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu Yuchon menanda tangani kontrak itu dan memberikan kembali kertas itu pada Xiah.

"Selamat bergabung di perusahaan ini" Junsu tersenyum lagi..

 _Rencanaku semakin dekat dengan tujuannya.. Aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti berhasil.. Tunggu saja.._

 _TBC_

ff ini repost yah teman, bukan ff dari saya (blueberrymilkshake)

alasan saya memasukkan ke sini, ff ini di blog tuh terpassword dan ada teman yang pengen baca ulang

jadi saya repost kemari. lagipula, Gladys nya udah gak ngurus ini ff mau di gimanain juga, katanya kalau masih punya file nya silahkan di posting tidak apa-apa. lagipula, saya lupa passwordnya di YSP maupun di YAOI indonesia #plak. jadi maafkan saya #bow

akan ada beberapa ff yang akan saya repost disini dari blog tersebut, mungkin ff nya Lee Young Jinz, tapi bukan 9095-9096. karena ff nya belum kelar saya tulis saudara-saudara #dicekek. Masih chapter 10 tuh yang belum di edit. susah banget soalnya FF nya. Apalagi good hand and devil hand yang sukses membuat saya mumet. karena chapter 3 itu antara apakah Yunjae NC apa tidak. mungkin yang saya repost adalah yang cincin terkutuk itu. okey station aja yah ^^


End file.
